Over My Head
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Apakah berharap bahwa gadis itu ada di sini dan mengandai bahwa semuanya dapat seperti dahulu lagi sudah termasuk hal di luar akal sehat? ONESHOT. AU.


**Author's Note: **Go download "_Over My Head (Cable Car)_" and put it on your playlist before you start to read this fic, or I and _The Fray_ will kill you.

(Well, you know I won't kill you. But seriously, go listen to that epic song)

* * *

**Over My Head**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

Pintu tertutup tanpa suara yang begitu berarti. Hanya desiran angin yang tetap menderu tatkala kereta gantung merah itu mulai bergerak meniti tali agar sampai di puncak.

Adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda bermantel panjang bak seorang detektif yang berdiam diri di dalam sana penuh dengan apati, menggenggam kedua tangannya di tengah udara Pegunungan Alpen yang perlahan-lahan menyiksanya.

Sendirian.

Tidak, ia tidak sendirian. Sungguh, ia bersama dengan orang lain.

Setidaknya ia berharap begitu.

.

.

_Gadis itu masih ada di benaknya._

.

.

Relasi itu tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik. Harusnya ia tahu hal itu sejak pertama kali matanya melakukan kontak dengan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Hai."

Dengan mudahnya—dengan _bodoh_nya, ia langsung terperosok ke dalam mata zamrud yang menatapnya dalam serta bibir merah yang berbisik menggoda. Gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis lain yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini. Memang, ia hanyalah mahasiswi seperti umumnya gadis lainnya yang berada di University of Stuttgart—yang membedakan hanyalah wajah oriental seperti yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Namun, Naruto tahu ada yang lain di dalam diri gadis itu.

Magnet. Ya, mungkin itu adalah besi berani, sebab ia berhasil menarik Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya.

Layaknya saga picisan lainnya, tentu saja awalnya berjalan lancar. Dari perkenalan satu rumpun yang langsung membuat hati luluh, kepada rekan belajar yang saling mengandalkan, lalu menuju persahabatan yang penuh akan kepercayaan, dan berakhir pada cinta yang berkomitmen tinggi.

Berkomitmen tinggi? Hah, silahkan tertawa miris sekencang-kencangnya. Cinta itu sama sekali tak berkomitmen. Cinta itu hanya cinta main-main. Gadis itu tak pernah serius dalam menjalani hubungan yang hanya dapat bertahan seumur jagung tersebut. Ada saja beribu kendala lengkap beserta alasan yang selalu berasal dari sang hawa. Boleh tidak percaya, tapi hal itu memang benar adanya.

Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah memberi kendala maupun alasan yang berdampak karena ia benar-benar serius dalam hubungan ini.

Terlalu serius, malahan.

Maka tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia terpukul tatkala hubungan ini berakhir. _Well_, memang semua yang kisah cintanya berakhir kandas akan terpukul. Tapi jika kau sangat serius melakoni kisah itu, maka ceritanya akan berbeda.

Ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan. Benar, ia sudah berusaha, termasuk berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak lompat dari atap kondominium untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri—kau pikir untuk apa ia sampai rela mengeluarkan seluruh isi celengan babinya dan pergi melintas tapal batas hingga berada di Swiss ini? Tapi jelas saja begitu sulit untuk menghapus serpih memori-memori buruk tersebut. Waktunya terbunuh hanya untuk melakukan hal yang rasanya tak begitu berguna. Apalagi, di saat yang sama, sisi dirinya yang lain berusaha untuk mendorong dirinya agar menyatukan kembali serpih-serpih dari ledakan yang diakibatkan oleh tekanan batin karena cinta itu.

Dirinya mengalami pertarungan hebat—penuh dengan kontradiksi serta kesedihan. Ia berusaha melepaskan keterlibatan, namun bagaimana bisa ia kabur dari medan yang terjadi dalam raganya sendiri?

Saat ia terpuruk, keadaan Sakura sudah baik. Jauh lebih baik. Sakura sudah bertemu dengan pejuang lain yang dapat memenangkan hatinya. Dan dengan mudahnya, gadis itu berhasil menghapus semua kenangannya bersama Naruto dengan mudah.

Semudah mengedipkan mata.

Oh, Tuhan.

_Kenapa Sakura begitu mudah mengedipkan mata sementara Naruto saja bahkan tidak bisa membuka matanya yang terpejam?_

Tampaknya mata Naruto akan terpejam selama-lamanya. Ia sudah buta. Buta karena cintanya sendiri.

.

.

Di tengah segala tanda tanya dan pemikiran yang tak berujung itu, ia berdiri. Semuanya berputar, berputar mengelilingi dirinya...

.

.

Mereka bilang, berharap boleh saja asal masih dalam batas ketentuan.

Apakah berharap bahwa gadis itu ada di sini dan mengandai bahwa semuanya dapat seperti dahulu lagi sudah termasuk hal di luar akal sehat?

Retoris—itu pertanyaan yang takkan terjawab.

.

.

Sementara itu, kereta sudah mencapai tujuannya.

* * *

**owari**_  
10.08.10 – 10:55 PM – 535 words_

* * *

**Author's Note (2):** Maaf karena cerita ini hancur, singkat, _less dialogue_, dan diksinya berantakan. Maaf karena saya malah nyampahin fandom ini. Silahkan dibakar. Ini hasil pemikiran malam yang abstrak.

Maaf saya kebanyakan dengerin lagunya The Fray. Tapi memang epik semua, anda harus mendengarkannya. Rekomendasi saya, selain lagu yang saya sarankan pada awal cerita ialah _Syndicate_.

Maaf karena saya bakal hilang lagi. _High school sucks_.

Maaf karena besok sudah mau puasa. Semoga puasanya sukses dan diterima oleh Allah SWT, amin :)


End file.
